


when the waves come, you face them

by perfect_shotgun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: авторская пунктуация, автор хэдканонит Реймонда хорошим парнем, которому не повезло наткнуться на Трайселл





	when the waves come, you face them

**Author's Note:**

> авторская пунктуация, автор хэдканонит Реймонда хорошим парнем, которому не повезло наткнуться на Трайселл

Его преследует Террагридия — монстры на улицах, раскаленные здания, прошивший ногу насквозь коготь, кровь на руках, беспомощность  
(я могу идти сам, я продержусь еще, идите вперед, я задержу их)  
(мы ничего не сделали, мы ничего не могли сделать, это наша вина, это только наша вина);  
иногда посреди ночи он просыпается с замершим в горле криком и чувствует этот жар и запах паленой плоти, и пропитавшую штанину кровь. Это ничего. К этому он привык.  
Чаще ему снится море.

(черная густая вода, если смотреть слишком долго — из глубины посмотрят в ответ безглазой мордой)  
(переваливающийся с бока на бок корабль, запах гнили, бьющий в нос даже сквозь противогаз, заросшие пародией на плоть узкие вентиляционные шахты)  
(хлещущие сквозь дыры в корпусе почти прозрачные потоки)  
(это моя вина, это все моя вина)  
(знакомый крик и кашель откуда-то снизу, еле слышно пробивающийся сквозь переборки)  
(я просто делал свою работу)

Паркер будит его, крепко встряхнув за плечи — иначе не получается; Реймонд моргает, хватаясь за него, и заставляет себя дышать. В спальне  
(их спальне, общей, все давно прошло, все давно закончилось)  
темно, как бывает только с задернутыми шторами, и тихо — только еле слышно тикают часы. Не пахнет ни солью, ни разложением; Реймонд глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, и еще раз, и еще.  
Паркер никогда не жалуется, что его любовник ворочается и почти кричит во сне, и уже за это ему нужно поставить памятник. Он даже предлагал (со своей обычной осторожностью и добротой, от которой каждый раз что-то в груди сжимается до боли) послушать, если Реймонд захочет рассказать о своих снах; Реймонд не хочет. Реймонд любит его так, что становится сложно дышать — вот уж что прошло сквозь года, ничуть не изменившись, — и рассказывать Паркеру о своих кошмарах ему кажется почти кощунством.  
Он, в конце концов, видел их все.  
Паркер обнимает его поперек живота со своей сонной, медвежьей ненавязчивостью и как будто снова засыпает, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. От нежности  
(как обычно, как всегда было и всегда будет)  
сводит спазмом горло; Реймонд закрывает глаза и пытается погрузиться обратно в дрему  
(темную, зыбкую дрему, похожую на морскую воду).

Паркер мог умереть.  
Он вспоминает это каждый раз, когда лежит вот так — в темноте их спальни, в тишине и покое, когда все уже давно прошло и кончилось, когда Паркер дышит ему в спину, плечо, затылок, неважно; эта мысль уже давно не приносит горечи  
(как и "меня использовали")  
(как и "я не хотел")  
(как и "я просто делал свою работу")  
(как и "я думал, что это правильно"),  
и Реймонд рад был бы не думать об этом, но все равно думает. Вспоминает огонь, и воду, и как Паркер еле переставлял ноги — тяжелый, истекающий кровью, — и собственную глухую ярость; от этого не становится лучше, от этого не становится хуже, но он все равно продолжает размышлять, как много потерял бы.  
Наверное, психотерапевт многое сказал бы об этом, только Реймонд не обратится к психотерапевту. Не после "Трайселл". Не после "Королев".

Его целуют в плечи, размеренно и медленно, и нежно, так нежно; он думает, что никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть. У Паркера жесткие губы и широкие шершавые ладони, но прикасается он каждый раз с невыносимой мягкостью и осторожностью; чем я заслужил это, думает Реймонд и с еле слышным вздохом прижимает подбородок к груди, открывая шею,  
чем я заслужил это.

Он вспоминает их первую ночь — после Террагридии, когда Паркер и Джессика решили уйти в BSAA  
(потому что они тоже это чувствовали, потому что они тоже ничего не смогли сделать),  
после прощальной вечеринки, когда они оба были пьяны, когда Реймонд никак не мог поверить, что они видятся, может, в последний раз  
(наверное, Паркер тоже; они никогда не говорили об этом);  
это было так хорошо и так больно, потому что Реймонд любил его так же сильно, как сейчас, потому что даже через пелену алкоголя он понимал, что это первый и единственный раз, потому что Паркер был так нежен, словно тоже любил его  
(он любил, но тогда Реймонд не знал об этом)  
и от этого было только хуже.  
Он помнит (вспоминает) полумрак спальни, и жадные поцелуи, и как Паркер все время проверял его ногу — все ли в порядке, не больно ли ему, — и чуткие, нежные прикосновения, а потом —  
утро.  
Паркер чертовски плохо переносит алкоголь, узнал он тогда. Паркер не помнит, что делает, когда выпьет чуть больше обычного.  
Реймонд не помнит, из-за чего они поссорились — только мрачное и двусмысленное паркерово "я предпочитаю играть по правилам", свое хриплое шипение и поднимающуюся в груди тоску, и еще — почти удивленное "Кадет?", когда Паркер наконец догнал его в коридоре, взъерошенного, в расстегнутой рубашке и незашнурованных сапогах,  
собственное "не смей звать меня так", а потом  
хлопок двери.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Паркер мягким шепотом, и Реймонд, поддавшись порыву, накрывает его ладонь своей.  
Я сделал столько ошибок, думает он.  
Этого могло не случиться, думает он.  
Я так люблю тебя, думает он.  
— Теперь да, — шепчет он в ответ и осторожно пожимает чужие пальцы. — Спи.


End file.
